Chuck E. Cheese's
Chuck E. Cheese's (formerly Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre and Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza) is a chain of a family entertaiment centers. Chuck E. Cheese's is the main brand of CEC Entertainment with its headquarters based in Irving Texas. It was labeled as the first family resturant to intergate food animated entertainment and an indoor arcade. Corporate history Chuck E. Cheese's originally referred to as Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre was founded by Atari founder Nolan Bunshell. Bunshnell's experience in the amusement park industry as well as his foundness of The Walt Disney Company was influential in the conceptualization of the Pizza Time Theatre concept. The first location opened in San Joe California in 1977 and was labeled as the purcase the Pizza Time Theatre concept from Atari's then-concept parent Warner Communications. Franchising As the resturant became increasingly successful he began to franchise resulting in a co-devlopement agreement between Bushnhell and Robert Brock of Topeka Inn Management in 1979. the agreement handed Brock exclusive franchising rights for opening Pizza Time Theatres in sixteen states across the southern and midwestern United States while also forming a company subdivision Pizza Show Biz to develop the Pizza Time Theatres. Showbiz Pizza Place Inc. In November 1979 Brock met Aaron Fetcher of Creative Engineering Inc. Concerned that Fetcher's animatronics would be too strong a competition for Bushnell's work Brok requested that Bushnell release him from the co-development agreement citing misrepresentation. In December 1979 Brock and Fetcher formed Showbiz Pizza Place Inc. serving Brock's business relationship with Bushnell. Showbiz Pizza Place was conceptually identical to Pizza Time Theatre in all aspects except for animation which would be provided by Creative Engineering. Showbiz Pizza Place opened its first location on March 3 1980 in Kansas City Missouri. Upon the opening of Showbiz Pizza Place Bushnell sued Brock and Topeka Inn Management over breach of contract. Brock immediately issued a counter-suit against Bushnell citing misrepresentation. The court cause began in March 1980 eventually setting out of court with Showbiz agreeing to pay Pizza Time Theatre a portion of its profits over the following decade. During this period Topeka Inn Management also changes its name to Brok Hotel Corporation and moved its headquarters to Irving Texas. Both resturants experienced increased sucess as the video game industry become more rubust and to maintain competition both franchises continually modified and diversified their animatronic show. Merger In 1981 Pizza Time Theatre went public however the envolving video industry resulted in significant loses for Pizza Time Theatre losing $15 million in 1983 and by 1984 Bushnell's debts were insurmountable resulting in the filing of Chapter 11 bankruptcy for Pizza Time Theatre Inc. Showbiz then bought the floundering company recreating itself as Showbiz Pizza Place Time Inc.. Restructing After the merger both resturants continued operating under the different titles while major finacial restruction had begun eventually becoming publicly traded in 1989 with sales increasing by 8.3%. During this period Creative Engineering began sever ties with Showbiz Pizza Time (they officially left the company in September 1980) eventually resulting in the unification of its mixed characters. By 1992 all resturants assumed the name as Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza. However the name was named to Chuck E. Cheese's in 1994 during a redesigning of the concept. In 1998 the company renamed itself CEC Entertainment Inc. and in 1999 bought out competitor Discovery Zone. Recently in 2007 Chuck E. Cheese's celebrated its 30th anniversary. Currently there are 542 open locations throughout North America South America and the Middle East. Products Menu items While its primary focus is pizza Chuck E. Cheese's also offers sandwiches hot dogs wings side dishes and desserts. Some stores are also used as test locations which feature new Chuck E. Cheese foods. Certain Chuck E. Cheese locations also offer beer. Entertainment Arcade From the time of the company's formation to today one of the main draws for the stores is the arcade. The arcade primarily consist of either redemption games or video arcade games. Currency The brass tokens issued by the company for use in their arcade exist in numerous varieties and are collected by exonumia enthusiasts. The company is currently tested a card acess credits (token) and points (tickets). This concept is currently in the testing phrase in Irving Texas along with nine other locations in the United States. Animatronic figures Along with the arcade the other main draw for the stores is its animatronic show. From the time of the company formation through the mid-1990s the company's animated characters were a main draw for the stores. More recently less attention has been placed on animatronics. There are several different styles of animatronics show in use within the company depending on when the store opened whether it was renovated and other factors. When the first location opened in 1977 the animatronic characters were featured in framed portraits (no longer used) hanging on the walls of the main dining area. The show had Crusty the cat (first character to face retirement) Pasqually the singing chef Jasper T. Jowls and the star of the show Chuck E. Cheese's. in 1978 Crusty was retired and soon replaced with Mr. Munch (the purple pizza eater). Later resturants are added Cabaret shows in seperate rooms of each resturant. They also frequently changed of stage backdrop to match the performer. Beginning in 1998 the company's show installed into new stores reffered to as Studio C consists of a single animated Chuck E. Cheese character alongside large television monitors lighting effects and interactive elements. In some markets the company has also tried a new store concept that omits the animation show. Group members *Chuck E. Cheese - vocals *Helen Henny - vocals *Mr. Munch - vocals *Jasper T. Jowls - vocal *Pasqually - vocals percussion accordion Costumed shows *'LIVE! show' The LIVE! show is performed at the front of the stage in the showroom. The costumed Chuck E. Cheese dances with the guests and sings while being accompained by the cast members. A LIVE! Show consists of singing Happy Birthday to the birthday kid. *'Road show' The Road show is a performance by a costumed Chuck E. Cheese character and is performed outside the normal showroom. Children are gathered via the public announcing system and can dance to win free tickets.﻿ Parodies *Bee Hive Arcade (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Invader ZIM) *Buck E. Bee's (Rugrats) *Buck E. Duck's (Sister Sister) *Bunny Buns (Spongebob Squarepants) *Cheesy Charlie's (Family Guy) *Cheezy Sneezer's (Tiny Toons) *Chubby Cheese's Pizza and Amusement Emporium Barn (Dexter's Laboratory) *Chuck E. Cheddar's (Drake and Josh) *Chunky Cheesy's (Pinky and the Brain) *Chunky's Cheek's Quitches (The Angry Beavers) *Crust E. Croth's (South Park) *Dunk E. Cheez (Back at the Barnyard) *Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Gunther Goatcheese's (Phineas and Ferb) *Home E. Cheese's (In Living Color) *Hubby Bubby (Catscratch) *J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium (Kim Possible) *Lester's Possum Park (A Goofy Movie)-the animatronics games and walk-around characters are parodied here. *Mackey Mackaw's (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *Mike E. Morzella's Pizza Funhouse (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Cheezie's Happy Pizza Palace (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Peppy's Pizza Lagoon (The X's) *Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Piggy's Pizza Palace (Rugrats) *Pizza Forest (Daria) *Pizza Planet (Toy Story) *Pizza Potamus (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Pizza Puppet Palace (Rugrats) *Porky Bacon's (The X's) *Retroland (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Skippy Cheese's Pizza Palace (The Fairly OddParents) *Wall E. Weasel's (The Simpsons) (Radio Bart) *Whistlin' Willie's (South Park) *Woody Woodchuck's (The Pacifier) *WW Lazer's (Tom Goes to the Mayor)-This is not a parody. This is another similiar resturant in Canada. Trivia *In an episode of Family Guy Bill Clinton takes Peter Griffin to Chuck E. Cheese's and plays the Dance Dance Revolution and danced to the Barbie Girl song. Slogans﻿ *﻿In Pizza We Trust (1977-1991) *The Great All American Pizza Show (1978) *You Can Smile America (1979-1986) *A Star is Born and America Loves Him (early 1980s) *When Your Hungry for Fun (1984) *Where a Kid Can Be a Kid (1986-2006) (2007 Present) *Cool Chuck's (1998-2000) (2006) *The Real Cool Place to Be a Kid (1998-2006) *It's Cool for Real (2006-2007) *Uh-Huh! (2007) *You Got One token You Got Fun (2007) *Where a Kid Can Be a Kid ! (Present) *Any Kids Any Age (Present) *Moms Like it Like That (Present) See also *Showbiz Pizza Place *Planet Pizza﻿ External links *Official website Category:Arcade Category:Pizza Resturant Category:place Category:place